honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Honorverse:Wikipedia content/List of ships
This article is from Wikipedia and has been saved from deletion in order to include its missing content into the Honorverse Wiki. This article includes a list of starship classes build by the various space navies, as well as a list of notable individual starships. Space navies Major navies Capital ships presence confirmed. In order of size. * Solarian League Navy (SLN) * Navies at the (People's) Republic of Haven: :* People's Navy (PN), since c1915 P.D. - Republican Navy (RN) :* State Security Naval Forces (SSNF) * The Royal Manticoran Navy (RMN) * Grayson Space Navy (GSN) * Imperial Andermani Navy (IAN, Kaiserlich Andermanische Kriegsmarine) * Erewhon Navy (EN) Minor navies Capital ships presence not confirmed. * Defense Fleets of some Solarian League member worlds, eg. Beowulf navy * Silesian Confederacy Navy (Confederation Navy) * Silesian rebels navies: :* Republic of Prism Navy :* Logan Freedom Fighters navy :* Zoraster Freeman navy :* Chalice Cluster navy * The Alliance minor navies: :* Alizon navy :* Casca navy :* Caliphate Navy/'Zanzibaran System Navy' (ZSN) :* Sidemore navy :* Elysian Space Navy * Talbott Cluster Navies: :* Nuncio Space Force :* Rembrandt System Navy * Masadan Space Navy (destroyed in c1903 P.D.) * Monican Navy (MN) * Mesan Space Navy * Torchan navy (since c1919 P.D.) * Melungeon navy Warships by fleet, type and class The following list refers to starship classes within different areas of Honorverse: Andermani Empire * Destroyers - Dolch-class (pre war) * Light Cruisers - Nachtschatten-class (pre war) * Heavy Cruisers :* Emden-class CA (pre war) :* Verfechter-class CA (appeared c.a. 1910): Gangying, Hellbarde, Todfeind * Battlecruisers :* Mendelssohn-class BC (pre war): Neu Bayern :* Thor-class BC :* Blücher-class BC(P) * Superdreadnaughts :* Seydlitz-class SD: Derfflinger :* Alder-class SD(P) * Armed Colliers - Vogel-class Chalice * Frigates * Destroyers * Light Cruisers * Heavy Cruisers - Warnecke-class - President Warnecke, Willis, Hendrikson, Jarmon * Repair ship Erewhon * Destroyers * Heavy Cruisers - Saganami B-class CA * Dreadnoughts (Solarian origin, refitted) * Superdreadnoughts (Solarian origin, refitted) Grayson * Light Attack Crafts :* Shrike-class LAC (late war) :* Ferret-class LAC (late war, modified Shrike-class) :* Katana-class LAC (post war) * Destroyers :* Ararat-class DD (pre alliance; obsolete): :*: Ararat, David, Saul, Judah * Light Cruisers :* Glory-class CL (pre alliance, obsolete): Glory :* Austin Grayson-class CL (pre alliance, obsolete): :*: Austin Grayson, Covington :* Nathan-class CL (eve of war): :*: Nathan * Heavy Cruisers :* Jason Alvarez-class CA (eve of war, modified Manticorian Star Knight-class): :*: Jason Alvarez * Battlecruisers :* Raoul Courvosier-class BC (eve of war): :*: Madrigal, Raoul Courvosier, Bernard Yanakov :* Raoul Courvosier II-class BC(P) (post war): :*: Bernard Yanakov, Janice Yountz, Alice Manwairing, Michael Riaan, Randolph Candless * Superdreadnoughts :* Manticore's Gift-class SD; refitted Havenite DuQuesne-class 11 vessels (early war): :*: Manticore's Gift, Courageous, Furious, Glorious (1907+), Magnificent, Terrible, Vengeance :* Benjamin the Great-class SD (early war): :*: Benjamin the Great :* Steadholder Denevski-class SD (early war); :* Harrington-class SD(P), counterpart for Manticorian Medusa-class (late war): :*: Honor Harrington, Isaiah Mackenzie, Edward Esterhaus, George Hanson, Hector Ferelli, Abraham Honeywell, Isaac Santorini, Barbara Bancroft, Jason Mueller, Howard MacLenmore, Jasper Johansen, Andrew Massengil, Mason Luttrell, Seneca Gilmore :* Honor Harrington-B class SD(P) (post war) * Light Attack Crafts Carriers :* Covington-class CLAC (post war): :*: Covington, Austin Grayson, Judah, Glory, Saul, David Haven * Light Attack Crafts :* Guepe-class (obsolete) :* P.13-class LAC (Program 13), Jane's 1905 :* Cimeterres-class LAC (late war) :* Cimeterre-Alpha-class LAC :* Cimeterre-Beta-class LAC * Destroyers :* Bastogne-class DD (City-class), Jane's 1905: :*: Bastogne, Arlon, Breslau (1903+), Bruges, Busko, Charleroi, Gorzow, Jaroslaw, Kessler, Krakow, Leuven, Liege, Lubin, Malbork, Poznan, Suwalki, Torun, Toulon, Tournai :* Desforge-class DD, Jane's 1905: :*: Desforge, Alcazar (1913+ P.D.), Auphan, Baudin, Bouvet, Bruat, Courbet, Decres, Duperre, Hamelin, Kersaint, Linois, Morillot, Muselier, Dainville, Picquet, Requin, Roussin, Toulouse :* Trojan-class DD (after cease fire): :*: Hecate, Hector, Racer * Light Cruisers :* Brilliance-class CL, Jane's 1905 (c.a. 30 vessels sold to Peoples's Republic allies also): :*: Brilliance, Glimmer, Radiance, Solar Flare, Sunspot :* Conqueror-class CL, Jane's 1905: :*: Conqueror, Alexander, Alvarado, Babar, Caesar, Cortez, Diaz, Khan, Hannibal, Hideyoshi, Huangdi, Montezuma, Napoleon, Rameses, Valdivia, Vaubon, Wari, William :* Charles Wade Pope-class CL, Jane's 1905 (Solarian Liberty-class duplicate), 12 vessels including: :*: Charles Wade Pope, Marcus, Beaudway, Thomas Fisher, Wiliam Harting, Isaiah Kenter, Joseph T. Marrone, Kenneth Nastansky, Esperanza de Souza, Jonathan Talbott, 3 export version Liberty-class ships were bought also :* Frigate-class CL :*: Bacchante, Sabine, Seahorse (1913+ P.D.) * Heavy Cruisers :* Champion-class CA, in service until 1871 P.D. :* Sword-class (Scimitar-class) CA, Jane's 1905: :*: Sword, Claymore, Cutlass, Dirk, Drusus (1905+), Durandal (or Durandel, 1913+), Epee, Estoc, Excalibur (1913+), Falchion, Flamberge, Foil, Gladius, Jian, Katana, Khopesh (1905+), Poignard, Raiden, Rapier (1913+), Sabre, Scimitar (1905+), Shamshir, Wakasashi, according to other then Jane's 1905 sources also: Broadsword (1913+) :* Mars-A-class CA, Jane's 1905: :*: Mars, Loki, Marduk, Nurghal, Odin, Thor, Tyr :* Mars-B-class CA, Jane's 1905: :*: Anhur, Ares, De Conde, Hachiman (1913+), Huan-Ti, Ishtar, Rienzi, Tanit :* Mars-C-class CA (late war): :*: Krashnark, Morrigan (1913+), Yama (1913+) * Battlecruisers :* Tonerre-class BC, according to Jane's 1905 still in service (ships' names not listed) :* Tiger-class BC, Jane's 1905: :*: Tiger, Bengal, Bobcat, Burmese, Cheetah (1913+), Cougar, Jaguar, Leopard, Lion, Lioness, Lynx, Manx, Mountain Lion, Ocelot, Panther, Puma, Sabretooth, Wildcat :* Sultan-class BC, Jane's 1905: :*: Sultan, Abdali, Achmed, Alp Arslan (1905+), Bayezid, Fatih, Isa, Kerebin, Malik (1905+), Mehmed, Murad, Musa, Rash al-Din, Saladin (1903+), Selim, Sinjar, Sulieman (1905+), Tinaly, Tolek, Walid (1905+), Yavuz (1913+), Yildirim :* Warlord-class BC (late war): :*: Attila (1913+), Barbarosa, Boyar (1913+), Cassander (1913+), Count Maresuke Nogi, Count Tilly, Cyrus, Farnese, Ivan IV (1913+), Kutuzov, MacArthur, Modred (1913+), Pappenheim (1913+), Roxana (1913+), Subutai (1913+), Tammerlane (1913+), Tepes (1911+), Wallenstein, William T. Sherman * Battleships :* Fouchart-class BB :* Triumphant-class BB, Jane's 1905: :*: Triumphant, Admiral Quinterra, Conquerant, Conquistador (1907+), Schaumberg (1913+), Theban Warrior (1907+), Vindicator, according other sources then Jane's 1905 also: Citizen Admiral Tacosa (1913+), Mohawk (1913+), Saracen'' (1907+), Veracity * Dreadnoughts :* Hempstead-class DN (historical) :* Chevalier-class DN, according to Jane's 1905 two squadrons in service (ships' names not listed) :* Nouveau Paris-class DN, four squadrons in service, Jane's 1905: :*: Nouveau Paris (1905+), Danville, Havensport, Juneau, Kaplin, Macrea's Tor, La Martin, LaFayette, Lutetia, Merston, New Boston, Toulon, Tregizva, Waldensville (1905+), according other sources then Jane's 1905 also: René d'Aiguillon :* Rousseau-class DN: :*: Kaplan, Merston, Shaldon * Superdreadnoughts :* Du Quesne-class SD, Jane's 1905: :*: series V: Du Quesne, D'Allonville, Alphand, Baudin, Charette, Forbin, Guichen, D'Iberville, Lepanto, Mouchez, Tilden, Rouseau, Salamis :* Sovereign of Space-class SD(P), (late war): :*: Sovereign of Space, Bayard, Cannonade, Conquete, Guerriere, Hero, Lancelot, New Republic, Victorieux :* Temeraire-class SD(P), (late war): :*: Temeraire * Light Attack Crafts Carriers :* Raskin-class, Jane's 1905 (render) :* Aviary-class CLAC: :*: Peregrine, Skylark :* Astra-class CLAC: :*: Astra * Armed Merchant Cruisers :* Astra-class AMC, Jane's 1905 (exact number not certain): :*: Astra, Cygni, Sirius (1903+), Procyon :* Trumball-class AMC (pre war, mentioned at Jane's 1905) * Mine Layers - Yarnowski-class MLF * Fast Attack Transports - Roughneck-class FAT, Jane's 1905: Roughneck, Foudre, Leatherneck, Siroco * Courier Boats - Facteur-class CB, Jane's 1905: 49 Manticore * Light Attack Crafts :* Highlander-class LAC, Jane's 1905 :* Trojan Horse-class LAC (late war) :* Shrike-class LAC (late war) :* Shrike-B-class LAC (late war) :* Ferret-class LAC, modified Shrike-class (late war) * Frigates :* Lightning-class FG (mentioned at Jane's 1905) * Destroyers :* Arrowhead-class DD (pre war): :*: Arrowhead :* Linnet-class :* Falcon-class DD, Jane's 1905: :*: Falcon, Condor, Goshawk, Harrier, Hawk, Hawkwing (DD-1213, 1910+), Kestrel, Kingfisher, Kite, Linnet, Merlin, Nighthawk, Peregrine, Shrike :* Havoc-class DD, Jane's 1905: :*: Havoc (DD-01), Chaos, Devastation, Harrow, Hutspur, Turbulent, Vengeance (DD-11), Wrack :* Chanson-class DD, Jane's 1905: :*: Chanson, Aria, Balladeer, Bard, Canticle, Choralist, Glorioso, Madrigal (1903+), Minstrel, Nightingale, Plain Song, Rondeau (1921+), Serenade, Troubadur (1903+), Oracle, Vixen, Windsong :* Culverin-class DD, Jane's 1905: :*: Culverin, Cannonball, Carronade, Chainshot :* Javelin-class DD (mentioned at Jane's 1905) :* Roland-class DD (late war): :*: Roland * Light Cruisers :* Courageous-class CL, Jane's 1905: :*: Courageous, Audacious, Fearless (CL-56, 1901+), Intransigent, Intrepid, Resolute, Valiant (according to SI1 Audacious (1921+), Defiant (1915+) and Gallant (1921+) were the same class light cruisers), :* Apollo-class CL, Jane's 1905: :*: Apollo, Adonai, Agni, Amaterasu, Anubis, Aphrodite, Arethusa, Artemis, Athena, Chiron, Hera, Hermes, Iris, Leto, Perseus, Poseidon, Thetis, Xanthus, according to other than Jane's 1905 sources also: Ares :* Illustrious-class CL, Jane's 1905: :*: Illustrious, Furious, Magnificent, Regal :* Valiant-class (mentioned at Jane's 1905) :* Avalon-class CL (late war): :*: Avalon, Aegis * Heavy Cruisers :* Truncheon-class CA (old, refitted to marine support cruisers, mentioned at Jane's 1905) :* Warrior-class CA (mentioned at Jane's 1905) :* Prince Consort-class CA, Jane's 1905: :*: Prince Consort, Prince Adrian, Prince Justin, Prince Michael, Prince Roger, Prince Stephen, Prince Harold, Princess Adrienne, Princess Angelique, Princess Aorianna, Princess Caitrin, Princess Joanna, Princess Michelle, Princess Samantha, Princess Solange :* Crusader-class CA, Jane's 1905: :*: Crusader, Alexius, Eleanor, Frederick, Iberiana, Lafroye, Philip, Richard, Tancred :* Broadsword-class CA, Jane's 1905 (marine support cruiser): :*: Broadsword, Claymore, Cutlass, Glaive, Guisarm, Halberd, Pike, Schiavone :* Star Knight-class CA, Jane's 1905: :*: Alchemist, Cantrip, Circe (1905+), Conjurer, Druidess, Enchanter (1911+), Fearless (CA-286), Magician, Magus, Merlin, Necromancer, Oracle, Runebearer, Santander, Seeress, Shaman, Sorceror, Star Knight, Star Ranger, Thaumaturge, Valiant (1921+), Warlock (CA-277, 1921+) :* Edward Saganami-class CA (late war): :*: Edward Saganami, Jessica Epps, Quentin Saint-James :* Edward Saganami B-class CA (post war): :*: Gauntlet :* Edward Saganami C-class CA (post war): :*: Hexapuma * Battlecruisers :* Redoubtable-class BC, Jane's 1905: :*: series II, III: Redoubtable :*: series IV: Champion, Defiant (1905+), Formidable, Intolerant, Invincible, Irresistible, Onslaught (1905+), Renown, Resolution, Revenge :* Homer-class BC, Jane's 1905: :*: Homer, Achilles, Agamemnon (1905+), Cassandra, Hecate, Hector, Menelaus, Penthesilea (+), Priam :* Reliant-class BC, Jane's 1905: :*: Reliant, Alcibiades, Amphitrite, Achilles, Dauntless, Hasley, Indomitable, Ishtar, Lysander, Nike (BC-413, since 1921 P.D.: Hancock Station), Nelson, Retaliation, Royalist, Truculent, Venom, Victory, Viper, Warspite, Xerxes :* Agamemnon-class BC(P) (post war): :*: Agamemnon, Ajax, Hector, Patrocles, Priam :* Nike-class BC(L) (post war) - Nike, BC- * Dreadnoughts :* Royal Winton-class DN :* Gladiator-class DN (pre war, mentioned at Jane's 1905) :* Majestic-class DN, Jane's 1905 (refitted Gladiator-class): :*: Majestic, Magnificent, Monarch, Scepter, Sovereign :* Bellerophon-class DN (pre war, mentioned at Jane's 1905): :*: Bellerophon * Superdreadnoughts :* Samothrace-class SD (pre war, mentioned at Jane's 1905): :*: Samothrace, Hercules :* Andruil-class SD (pre war, mentioned at Jane's 1905) :* Sphinx-class SD (pre war): :*: Sphinx :* Gryphon-class SD (pre war): :*: Gryphon :* Manticore-class SD (pre war, mentioned at Jane's 1905): :*: Manticore :* King William-class SD, Jane's 1905: :*: King William, King David, King Edward, King George, King Michael (1905+), King Roger, Prince Charles, Prince Malachai, Prince Royal, Queen Adrianne, Queen Caitrin :* Medusa-class SD(P), counterpart to Graysonian Harrington-class (late war): :*: Medusa, Barnett, Belisarius, Bellona, Elizabeth I, Ellen D'Orville, Hancock, King Roger III, Marduk, Regulus, Revenge, Troubadour, Thunderer, Trevor's Star, Victorious, Warrior, Yeltsin's Star :* Invictus-class SD(P)(post war): :*: Invictus, Imperator, Incomparable, Intolerant, Intransigent, Second Yeltsin :* Medusa B-class SD(P)(post war) * Light Attack Crafts Carriers - Minotaur-class dreadnought-sized CLAC (late war): :*: Minotaur, Chimera, Cockatrice, Centaur, Hydra, Incubus, Werewolf * Armed Merchant Cruisers :* Wayfarer-class AMC (converted Caravan-class freighter, 15 units planned to build): :*: Wayfarer (1910+), Gudrid, Parnassus, Scheherazade * Minelayers - Erebus-class MLF * Fast Attack Transport :* Leutzen-class FAT :* Rorke's Drift-class FAT (mentioned at Jane's 1905) * Repair Ships - Candice-class RS Masada Navy not categorized by Jane's probably (as well as primary Grayson Space Navy). * Light Attack Crafts - Bancroft-class, 20 units (obsolete). * Destroyers :* Bastogne-class DD Principality (ex-''Breslau''). :* Angel-class DD (obsolete): :*: Angel, Archangel, Cherubim, Dominion, Power, Seraphim, Throne, Virtue * Light Cruisers - Abraham-class (obsolete): :*: Abraham, David, Noah, Samson, Solomon * Battlecruiser - Sultan-class - Thunder of God (ex-''Saladin'') * Armed Merchant Cruisers Melungeon * Light Cruisers - Brilliance-class - Colonel Arabi Mesa Solarian origin. * Destroyers * Light Cruisers * Heavy Cruisers * Battlecruisers Monica * LAC's * Destroyers * Light Cruisers * Heavy Cruisers * Battlecruisers - refitted Solarian Indefatigable-class BC (3 vessels in service, 1921+) - Cyclone, Typhoon, Hurricane Prism * Frigates - Gryf-class FG ??? * Destroyers :* Cheslav-class DD ??? :* Dolch-class DD ??? * Light Cruisers - Wroclaw-class CL ??? * Heavy Cruisers - Emden-class CA ??? (3 vessels) - Annika (1880+), Astrid, Margit Silesia Pre war platforms. * Light Attack Crafts - Mazur-class LAC * Frigates - Gryf-class FG * Destroyers - Cheslav-class DD * Light Cruisers - Wroclaw-class CL * Heavy Cruisers :* Telmach-class CA - Versimov :* Jarmon-class CA * Battlecruisers - Silesia-class BC * Armed Merchant Cruisers - modified Vogel-class armed colliers - Pirates' Bane, Ambuscade Solarian League * LAC's * Frigates * Destroyers - War Harvest-class DD * Light cruisers - Liberty-class CL (counterpart for Havenite Charles Wade Pope-class, 3 units sold to People's Republic before 1872 P.D.) * Heavy cruisers - Gladiator-class CA * Battlecruisers :* Indefatigable-class BC :* Nevada-class BC * Battleships * Dreadnoughts * Superdreadnoughts Torch * Frigates - Potawatomie Creek-class (8 vessels) - Potawatomie Creek, Harper’s Ferry Zanzibar * LAC's * Destroyers * Light cruisers * Heavy cruisers List of ships The following list has information on the different spaceships in the fictional realm of Honorverse: Names A-D * HMS Achilles: Battlecruiser (Homer class) CO: Captain Oscar Weldon. 5th Battlecruiser Squadron. Flagship: Commodore Banton. Destroyed in the Battle of Hancock Station. * HMS Adonai: Light Cruiser (Apollo class). CO: V. Ainspan. * HMS Aegis: Light Cruiser (Avalon class). Assigned to Talbott Station. Badly damaged during Battle of Monica. Commanded by Cdr. Herawati Lignos. * HMS Agamemnon: Battlecruiser (Homer class) CO: Captain Dournet. 5th Battlecruiser Squadron. Division mate of HMS Nike. Destroyed in Battle of Hancock Station. * HMS Agni: Light Cruiser (Apollo class) CO: Captain Michelle Henke. Last known to be part of Eighth Fleet. * HMS Ajax: Battlecruiser, pod. (Agamemnon class). Pod Battlecruiser introduced alongside the pod superdreadnought to replace the obsolete Homer and Redoubtable and the aging Reliant classes. Flagship of Commmodore Michelle Henke. Lost at the Battle of Solon. * HMS Amaterasu: Light Cruiser. * HMS Ambush: Destroyer. * HMS Amphitrite: Battlecruiser. Fought in the Battle of Elric. * HMS Anubis: Light Cruiser (Apollo class) * HMS Apollo: Light Cruiser (Apollo class). Her last known CO was Andrea Venizelos. Formerly commanded by Alice Truman and damaged in the Battle of Blackbird. She holds the record for fastest single-ship transit from Yeltsin's Star to Manticore. Mass: 135,000 tons. * GSN Ararat: CLAC (Covington class). Her Katana-class LACS's engaged and destroyed RHNS reconnaissance Cimeterre's at Trevor's Star. * ENS Ares: Heavy Cruiser. Commanded by Commander Ainspan. * HMS Arethusa: Light Cruiser (Apollo class). She was destroyed in Battle of Hancock Station. * HMS Aria: Destroyer (Chanson class). Assigned to Talbott Station. Heavily damaged during Battle of Monica. Commanded by Lt. Bianca Rossi. * HMS Arrowhead: Destroyer. CO: Commander Tribeca. * HMS Athena: Light Cruiser (Apollo class). CO: Commander Gregory. * HMS Attack: Destroyer. Commanded by Commander Fargo. * HMS Audacious: Light Cruiser. Assigned to Talbott Station. Destroyed during Battle of Monica. Commanded by LCDR Benjamin Mavundia. * ENS Bacchante: Heavy Cruiser (Sword class). Commanded by Roberta Ellis * HMS Balladeer: Destroyer. Part of a squadron deployed in the Adler System just before the Second Battle of Adler. * ENS Barbarosa: Battlecruiser (Warlord Class). Commanded by Geraldine Metcalf. * HMS Belisarius: Pod Superdreadnought (Medusa/Harrington class). Fought in the Battle of Elric. * HMS Bellerophon: Dreadnought. Destroyed four Havenite battlecruisers (Sultan class) in the opening of the war. * GNS Benjamin the Great: Superdreadnought. One of the most powerful pre-pod Superdreadnoughts in existence, designed as a command ship. She was the Flagship for the Alliance's Eight Fleet during the first Havenite War. She was also the personal flagship for Admiral of the Green Hamish Alexander, Earl of White Haven. * HMS Borderer: Destroyer. Assigned to Sidemore task force under Admiral Harrington. Played critical role in second battle of Marsh by signalling the Protector's Own to exit hyperspace behind RHNS 2nd Fleet and pin it between them and RMN battle squadrons. * IANS Campenhausen: SD * HMS Candice: A prototype repair ship. Used as a cover story in project Anzio. * HMS Cantrip: Heavy Cruiser (Star Knight class). Was the lead evacuation ship for base personal during the Second Battle of Seaford. * HMS Cassandra: Battlecruiser (Homer class). Commanded by Captain Quinlan. 5th Battlecruiser Squadron. Damaged in the Battle of Hancock Station. * HMS Circe: Heavy Cruiser (Star Knight Class). She was Destroyed in the first Battle of Hancock Station. * HMS Cockatrice: LCAC. Commanded by rear admiral Alice Truman, assigned to Sidemore task force. Fought in second battle of Marsh. * HMS Crusader: Heavy Cruiser (Crusader class). Crew of 900. Flagship of Commodore Van Slyke. Destroyed in the first battle of Hancock Station. * GSN Courageous: Superdreadnought that sparred with Honor in Flag in Exile. Recovered From Peep losses earlier in the system. * MSN Cyclone: Battlecruiser (Solarian Indefatigable class). Flagship of Commodore Janko Horster. Destroyed during Battle of Monica. * HMS Defiant: Battlecruiser. (Reliant class). 5th Battle Cruiser Squadron. Flagship: Commodore Prentis. Destroyed in the Battle of Hancock Station. * HMS Defiant (II): Light Cruiser (Courageous class). Commanded by Aivars Terekhov. Severely damaged at Battle of Hyacinth; surviving crew captured by Havenite forces. * IAS Derfflinger: Seydlitz class SD from Andermani. The ship Herzog von Rabenstrange had dinner with Honor in 'Honor Among Enemies'. * HMS Devastation: Light Cruiser. Assigned to Talbott Station. Joined Monica relief forces led by HMS Hercules. * HMS Domino: Destroyer. Assigned to Talbott Station. Joined Monica relief forces led by HMS Hercules. Names E-H * GNS Edward Esterhaus SD(P): A Harrington class pod superdreadnought. Has 40% less crew then older SDs. The second ship of Battle Division Sixty-two. She fought in the Battle of Elric. * HMS Edward Saganami: Heavy Cruiser (Edward Saganami-A class). Lead ship of the Edward Saganami class. She was built at Hephaestus station. She has more crew space than older cruisers, automation to reduce crew size, the new generation of ECM and stealth, and also has a bow wall copied from the new LACs. Her keel plate captain was Captain Michelle Henke, and was assigned to 8th fleet. * HMS Enchanter: Heavy Cruiser (Star Knight class). Crew of 900. Destroyed in the Second Battle of Adler. * HMS Ephraim Tudor: Heavy Cruiser. Patrolling Schiller system on anti-piracy duties when engaged by three Andermani light cruisers. Badly damaged two of the cruisers while sustaining only light damage of her own. The ship broke off action and departed Schiller system. * HMS Lord Elton: Heavy Cruiser (Sagamami-A class). * ENS Farnese: Battlecruiser (PRH Warlord Class). Commanded by Honor Harrington * HMS Fearless: Light Cruiser (Courageous class). Pendant # is CL-56. Obsolescent, she was used as a testbed for a radical (but flawed) weapons concept based on a gravlance and energy torpedo armament. When forced into battle in this configuration at Basilisk, she was victorious, but damaged beyond repair and subsequently scrapped. * HMS Fearless (II): Heavy Cruiser (Star Knight class). Hull Number CA 286. New heavy cruiser commissioned after the Battle of Basilisk Station. First Captain: Honor Harrington, Exec: Lt. Commander Andreas Venizelos. Double-ended spindle hull. Length: 1200 m. Mass: 300,000 tons. She was severely crippled during the second battle of Yeltsin. It is unknown what happened to her after that. * GNS Furious: GSN SD that sparred with Honor in 'Flag in Exile'. Recovered from Peep losses earlier in the system. * HMS Gallant: Light Cruiser (Courageous class). Destroyed in the Battle of Monica. Commanded by Cdr. Josepha Hewlett. * IANS Gangying: Heavy Cruiser. * HMS Gauntlet: Heavy Cruiser (Edward Saganami-B class). CO: Michael Oversteegen. Fought in the Battle of Tiberian, destroying four Solarian Gladiator-class heavy cruisers. First instance in over a century that Solarian heavy cruisers were defeated in action. Gauntlet also participated in liberation of Congo system. * Grayson One: Protector Benjamin's government yacht. Damaged during an assassination attempt. * HMAMC Gudrid: Q ship. (modified Caravan-class freighter). CO: Captain Allen MacGuire. Part of Honor's squadron in 'Honor among Enemies' * HMS Glorioso: Destroyer. She was badly crippled after a collision during Junction transit into Basilisk space, during the Battle of Basilisk. * HMS Gryphon: Superdreadnought. (Gryphon Class). Flagship of Yancy Parks. She is also the lead ship of the Gryphon class. * HMS Hadrian: Superdreadnought. CO: Captain Paul Tasco. The flagship of the Seaford Nine Picket. Its tactical officer was Commander Andrea Jaruwalski. The admiral in command was Real Admiral of the Red Elvis Santino. She was destroyed along with virtually all of the picket force, in the Second Battle Of Seaford Nine. Andrea Jaruwalski escaped with the evacuation forces. * HMSS Hephaestus: The premiere shipyard of the Royal Manticoran Navy. It is in orbit around the planet Manticore. It is named after the ancient god, Hephaestus. It is about 70 kilometers long. * HMS Hancock: Pod Superdreadnought (Medusa class). Assigned to Sidemore task force under Admiral Harrington. Heavily damaged during second battle of Marsh. * HMS Havoc: Destroyer. Destroyed with Convoy MG 19, by unknown raiders believed to have been Havenites. * HMS Hawkwing: Destroyer. HH's 1st hyper-capable command, 33 mo. old. Destroyed (under a different commander) escorting a convoy in Silesia. * RHNS Hecate: Destroyer (Trojan class). Assigned to 2nd Fleet of People's Republic under Admiral Tourville. Detached for courier duties in Horus system with RHNS Hector. Destroyed by Silesian armed merchantman Pirate's Bane. * RHNS Hector: Destroyer (Trojan class). Assigned to 2nd Fleet of People's Republuc under Admiral Tourville. Detached for courier duties in Horus system with RHNS Hecate. * HMS Hector: Battlecruiser (Homer class). Destroyed, defending Nightingale. Participated in the Battle of Candor. Flagship of Admiral Eloise Meiner. * IANS Hellbarde: Heavy Cruiser. Crippled during unsanctioned combat with HMS Jessica Epps in Zoraster system. * HMS Hercules: Superdreadnought (Samothrace class). Flagship of Rear Admiral Augustus Khumalo, assigned to Talbott Station. Led RMN relief forces to Monica following attack by Capt. Terekhov's squadron. * HMS Hexapuma: Heavy Cruiser (Edward Saganami-C class). Commanded by Aivars Terekhov. Heavily damaged during Battle of Monica. * HMS Homer: Battlecruiser. (Homer class). Lead ship of the Homer class. * HMS Holocaust: Ammunition Ship. Assigned to Talbott Station. Joined Monica relief forces led by HMS Hercules. * GSN Honor Harrington: Superdreadnought, Pod (Medusa/Harrington class) CO: Captain Thomas Greentree. Was the first Pod superdreadnought commissioned by the Alliance. She was constructed in the Blackbird Yard in the Grayson home system. She is the lead ship of the Grayson's Harrington Class. She was assigned to 8th fleet, as the flagship of Admiral Judah Yanakov. The Harrington fought in the Battle of Basilisk, and was the ship which carried Honor Harrington home, after her return to alliance space. * HMS Hotspur: Destroyer. CO: Lt. Commander MacAllister. Destroyed while defending a merchant ship convoy. * ENS Huan-Ti CA: Commanded by Anson Lethridge. * HMS Hydra (CLAC-19): CLAC Dreadnought. Has several design differences compared to Minotaur (CLAC-01). She has slightly less tonnage, she also has slightly less magazine space for her shipboard launchers. However she does carry 112 LAC's, all of them Shrike-B and Ferret classes. Her COLAC is Commander Scotty Tremaine. Assigned to CLAC Squadron Three. She is the senior ship for Division Two, and she carried the 19th LAC wing. * MSN Hurricane: Battlecruiser (Solarian Indefatigable class). Destroyed during Battle of Monica. Names I-L * HMS Implacable: Light Cruiser (Courageous class). She was temporarily assigned to Basilisk Station with HMS Warlock, leaving a while before the arrival of HMS Fearless. * HMS Imperator: Superdreadnought, pod (Invictus class). Admiral Honor Harrington's flagship after she assumed command of 8th Fleet. * HMS Incubus (CLAC-05): CLAC Dreadnought. Assigned to Maastricht picket. Destroyed by RHNS forces. Closer to Minotaur in Design than Hydra. * HMS Inspired: Light Cruiser. Assigned to Talbott Station. Part of Monica relief force led by HMS Hercules. * HMS Invictus: Superdreadnought, pod (Invictus class). One of the rare second generation 'Podnoughts', Flagship of Home Fleet after the end of the Havenite War. Destroyed in the Battle of Manticore. * HMS Invincible: Battlecruiser. (Redoubtable class). * HMS Intolerant: Battlecruiser. (Redoubtable class). * HMS Intolerant (II): Superdreadnought, pod (Invictus class). Destroyed at the Battle of Solon. * HMS Intransigent: Superdreadnought, pod (Invictus class). Flagship of Admiral Alistair McKeon. * HMS Ironside: Destroyer. Assigned to Talbott Station. Formed part of Monica relief forces led by HMS Hercules. * HMS Irresistible: Battlecruiser. (Redoubtable class). * ENS Ishtar CA: Commanded by Sarah Duchene * GNS Isiah Mackenzie: Pod Superdreadnought (Harrington/Medusa class). The senior ship of Battle Division Sixty-two. CO: Captain Jason Haskins, and the flagship of Rear Admiral Aristides Trikoupis. She fought in the Battle of Elric. * SS Jamie Candless: Honor Harrington's personal runabout. Damaged during prevention of assassination attempt against Protector Benjamin aboard Grayson One. * HMS Janissary: Destroyer. Destroyed during Battle of Monica. Commanded by LCDR Maitland Naysmith. * HMS Javelin: Destroyer. Destroyed during Battle of Monica. Commanded by LCDR Jeffers. * HMS Jessica Epps: Heavy Cruiser. Assigned to Sidemore Station. Commanded by Capt. Erica Ferraro. Destroyed in Zoraster system by IANS Hellbarde. * PNS Katana: Heavy cruiser (Sword Class). One of the Havenite ships that forced HMS Prince Adrian and Honor to surrender! Squadron commanded by Lester Tourville. CO was Citizen Captain Zachary. * ENS Krashnark: Heavy cruiser (Mars Class). CO: Scotty Tremaine. * HMS King Michael: Superdreadnought (Manticore class). She was destroyed in the first Battle of Nightingale with all hands. * HMS King Michael (II): Dreadnought. Assigned to Sidemore task force under Admiral Harrington. * HMS King Roger: Superdreadnought (Manticore class). Flagship of Admiral Allen D'Orville. Prior to the Manticore/Haven wars. * HMS King William III: Superdreadnought (Manticore class). Was the flagship of Vice Admiral of the Red Silas Markham, commander of the Medusa Picket. Destroyed in the Battle of Basilisk. * HMS La Froye: Heavy Cruiser. Lead ship of CruDiv 237, Sidemore station. Commanded by Capt. Jason Ackenheil. Engaged in anti-piracy and anti-slavery operations. * HMS Leutzen: Marine attack transport. * HMS Linnet: Destroyer. CO: Commander Elliot. * HMS Lysander: Battlecruiser (Homer class). Fought in the Battle of Elric. Badly crippled, in the battle and was scuttled by her crew. Names M-P * ENS MacArthur BC: Commanded by Solomon Marchant. * HMS Madrigal: Destroyer. Commanded by Cdr. Jason Alvarez. Destroyed in 1st Battle of Yeltsin. Mass: 78 ktons. Only a handful of surviours were rescued from Blackbird, most notably the executive officer, Mercedes Brigham. * HMS Magician: Heavy Cruiser. (Star Knight class). Participated in convoy escort duty in the Yeltsin and Adler systems. * HMS Magus: Heavy Cruiser. (Star Knight class). Crew of 900. Damaged in Battle of Hancock Station. * HMS Majestic: Dreadnought (Bellerophon class). Flagship of Task Force Minette-01 during Battle of Minette. * RHNS Majestic: Superdreadnought. Flagship of Admiral Tourville and 2nd Fleet at second battle of Marsh. Vessel survived serious damage by not being priority targeted by Alliance forces. * HMS Manticore: Superdreadnought (Manticore class). The pride of the RMN fleet. She was the Flagship of the RMN Home Fleet. Where Honor Harrington served with distinction as a junior officer. * HMS Merlin: Heavy Cruiser. (Star Knight class). * HMS Minotaur (CLAC 01): CLAC Dreadnought. The First LAC carrier constructed for the RMN navy. It marked a major tactical doctrine departure. It was constructed as a prototype for Project Anzio. It could carry 100 Shrike class LAC's. No major broadside weapons, but possessed very heavy chase armaments. Was one of the first ships equipped to fire Ghostrider multi-drive (MDM) missiles, and the first to fire them in combat. Was first commanded by Captain Alice Truman. The COLAC was Captain Jackie Harmon. Fought in the second battle of Hancock, with one confirmed battleship kill herself. Less than half her LAC wing survived the battle. Captain Harmon's LAC was not among them. * HMS Mephisto: CLAC Dreadnought. Assigned to Home Fleet. * HMS Necromancer: Heavy Cruiser (Warlock class). Lost at the Battle of Solon. * GNS Nestor: Pod Superdreadnought (Harrington class). Assigned to 8th Fleet. * GNS Nicator: Pod Superdreadnought (Harrington class). Assigned to 8th Fleet. * HMS Nike BC-413: Battlecruiser (Reliant class). Later renamed HMS Hancock Station in order to transfer the prestigious Nike name to BC-562. Commanded by Capt. Honor Harrington during the first Battle of Hancock, flagship of Rear Admiral Sarnow. One of the first RMN ships equipped with next generation inertial compensators. Heavily damaged during 1st Battle of Hancock. * HMS Nike BC-562: Battlecruiser (Nike class). Powerful testbed unit, with no sister-ships yet built; operated as part of Eighth Fleet in the second Haven-Manticore war. * PNS Nuada: Heavy Cruiser (Mars class). One of the Havenite ships that forced Honor Harrington and the''Prince Adrian'' to surrender. Squadron Commanded by Lester Tourville. * HMS Oracle: Heavy Cruiser (Apollo class). Battle of Minette. * HMS Orion: Type unknown. Possibly an Apollo Class. Damaged during the Battle of Minette. * HMS Onslaught: Battlecruiser (Redoubtable class). 5th Battlecruiser Squadron. Flagship: Captain Rubenstein. * HMS Osprey: Frigate. Honor Harrington was sailing master onboard this Frigate for 11 months. Frigates are rarely seen in first-line navies, being viewed as too small to serve as effective fleet combatants. The Anti-Slavery League operates seven modern frigates as the core elements of the Torch "navy". * HMS Patrocles: Battlecruiser (Homer class). Lost at the Battle of Solon. * HMAMC Parnassus: Q-ship (converted Caravan class freighter). Used in anti-piracy operations in the Silesian Confederacy. CO: Alice Truman. * HMS Petard: Ammunition Ship. Assigned to Talbott Station. Formed part of Monica relief forces led by HMS Hercules. * HMS Plain Song: Destroyer. Former CO: Roberta Ellis. * HMS Prince Adrian: Heavy Cruiser (Prince Consort class). Commanded by McKeon. Captured in the Adler system, along with Honor, McKeon, LaFollet, Candless, Nimitz, Tremaine, and Harkness. Manticoran military technology was extracted from this ship by PNS forces. * HMS Priam: Battlecruiser (Homer class). Lost at the Battle of Solon. * MSS Principality: Destroyer (City class). Thomas Theisman's destroyer in 'The Honor of the Queen', that defended the secret Blackbird Base from Honor. In the service of the Masadan Navy at that time. Surrendered to HMS Fearless during the Battle of Blackbird, final fate of ship unknown. Names Q-T * HMS Queen Caitrin: Superdreadnought (Manticore class). Hamish Alexander's flagship for the failed attack on the Nightingale system. * HMY Queen Adrienne: Manticore Royal Yacht. * HMS Ravensport: Dreadnought (Majestic class). She Saw action and was critically damaged in First Battle of Nightingale. * HMS Reliant: Battlecruiser (Reliant class). Flagship of Hamish Alexander during Endicott campaign. * HMS Retaliation: Battlecruiser. Assigned to Sidemore task force under Admiral Harrington. Destroyed during second battle of Marsh. * HMS Rondeau: Destroyer (Chanson class). Part of a squadron in the Adler System during the Second Battle of Adler. Destroyed during Battle of Monica, while under the command of LCDR Frank Hennessy. * HMS Royalist: Battlecruiser (Reliant class). Involved in confrontation with Andermani light cruiser squadron in Walther system. Deployed decoys mimicking towed missile pods as bluff against superior Andermani force carrying hull-mounted missile pods. Royalist and her division mate were able to avoid combat and depart system. * ENS Sabrine: Light Cruiser. Commanded by Cyntheia Gonslaves. * PNS Saladin (MSS Thunder of God): Sultan-Class BC. People's republic of Haeven gift to Masada in "The Honor of the Queen". Destroyed by HMS Fearless (II) CL 286 during Second Battle of Yeltsin. * HMS Santander: Escort ship for Convoy JNMTC-76. Known to have been a heavy cruiser, unknown class. Part of the 18th cruiser squadron. * HMAMC Scheherazade: Q-ship (converted Caravan class freighter). Used in anti-piracy operations in the Silesian Confederacy. CO: Captain Samuel Webster. Two confirmed kills of Havenite heavy cruisers. * HMS Seeress: Heavy Cruiser (Star Knight class). Battle of Minette. * HMS Sorcerer: Heavy Cruiser (Star Knight class). * HMS Sphinx: Superdreadnought (Sphinx class). Flagship of Hamish Alexander, before the creation of eighth fleet. Her Broadside throw weight is 37 missiles. * HMS Starcrest: Destroyer. Commanded by LCDR Jeffers (same Jeffers as commanded HMS Javelin?). Detached for dispatch duty in Maastricht system, thus avoiding destruction of the rest of system picket when RHNS forces attacked. * HMS Star Knight: Heavy Cruiser (Star Knight class). Lead ship of the Star Knight Class of heavy cruisers. CO: Captain Seamus Odonnell. Mass is 300,000 tons. Destroyed by the Havenites, in the opening moves of the war. * GNS Terrible: Grayson-modified DuQuesne-class superdreadnought. Honor's flagship during the third battle of Yeltsin. * HMS Thunderer: RMN vessel destroyed in the Battle of Nightingale. Known to be a wall of battle unit, unknown whether she was a DN or SD. * IANS Todfeind: Heavy Cruiser. * HMS Trevor's Star: Pod Superdreadnought (Medusa class). Assigned to Sidemore task force under Admiral Harrington. Damaged during 2nd Battle of Marsh. * HMS Troubadour: Destroyer. Commanded by Alistar Mckeon. Initially assigned to the new Basilisk Station picket. A year later she was assigned to Grayson peace envoy escort squadron. She was destroyed in the Second Battle of Yeltsin, but a hundred of her crew survived. * HMS Troubadour (II): Pod Superdreadnought (Medusa class). Flagship of Rear Admiral McKeon at 2nd Battle of Sidemore. Heavily damaged by Havenite 2nd Fleet. This ship was likely named in honor of the destroyer lost in combat at the 2nd Battle of Yeltsin. * HMS Turbulent: Destroyer. Destroyed with Convoy MG 19. * MSN Typhoon: Battlecruiser (Solarian Indefatigable class). Destroyed during Battle of Monica. Commanded by Capt. Schroeder. Names V-Z * HMS Valiant: Light Cruiser (Courageous class). Destroyed at Battle of Hyacinth while defending merchant convoy. * HMS Victorious: Destroyer. Assigned to Talbott Station. Formed part of Monica relief force led by HMS Hercules. * HMS Vigilant: Heavy Cruiser (Star Knight class). Severely damaged during Battle of Monica. Scuttled by crew. Initially commanded by Cdr. Eleanor Hope, but relieved of duties by Capt. Aivars Terekhov just prior to Battle of Monica. LCDR Osborne Diamond assumed command and was killed in action. * HMS Vixen: Destroyer. Assigned to 8th fleet, collided with HMS Glorioso during transit into Basilisk space. * HMS Volcano: Ammunition Ship. Assigned to Talbott Station. Played crucial role in Battle of Monica by delivering missile pods to Terekhov's "squadron". Commanded by CDR Mira Badmichin. * ENS Wallenstein BC: Commanded by Alistar McKeon * HMS Warlock CA 277: Heavy Cruiser (Star Knight class). CO: Lord Pavel Young; Later, Captain Ito Anders. Stationed at Basilisk station and later assigned to escort duty in the Silesian Confederacy due to its captain's gross negligence. Saw action in the First Battle of Hancock Station and the Battle of Monica. Badly damaged following Battle of Monica; slated for scrapping. * HMS War Maiden: Old heavy cruiser under Captain Bachfisch command. Heavily damaged during an engagement with Silesian rebels (c1880 P.D.). * HMAMC Wayfarer: Q ship (modified Caravan-class freighter). Commanded by Honor Harrington when protecting Manticoran Merchantmen in the Silesian Confederacy. Instrumental in bringing the madman Andre Wernecke to justice, badly damaged by a Havenite Battlecruiser. Scuttled by crew. * HMS Werewolf: CLAC Dreadnought. Flagship of Sidemore Task Force under Admiral Harrington. Commanded by Capt. Rafe Cardones. COLAC Scotty Tremaine. List of LACs names LACs are generally not officially named; their names are bestowed on them unofficially by their crews. The following is a list of "unofficial" names given to LACs in Honorverse: * LAC 113: Honor Harrington's first space command, an "old-style" LAC. * HMLAC "Andrew": Advanced LAC. A 2nd generation LAC carried aboard HMAMC Wayfarer. * LAC-1901 "Bad Penny": Shrike-B. The command LAC of LCDR Scotty Tremaine. In the 19th LAC wing. Call sign is Hydra One. * LAC-1961 "Cutthroat": Shrike-B. Commanded by LCDR Robert Roden. It is the lead LAC of the 1906th LAC Squadron in the 19th wing. * HMLAC "Galactic Traveler": Advanced LAC. A 2nd generation LAC carried aboard HMAMC Wayfarer. * LAC-0001 "Harpy": Shrike. The lead LAC of HMS Minotaur LAC wing. The command LAC of Captain Jackie Harmon. It was destroyed in the 2nd Battle of Hancock. One of the original Shrike designs. * HMLAC "John": Advanced LAC. A 2nd generation LAC carried aboard HMAMC Wayfarer. * HMLAC "Paul": Advanced LAC. A 2nd generation LAC carried aboard HMAMC Wayfarer. * MLAC "Peter": Advanced LAC. A 2nd generation LAC carried aboard HMAMC Wayfarer. Commanded by Jackie Harmon. * LAC "Switchblade": Shrike-B. Assigned to 1007th LAC group, (squadron) command LAC of LCDR Sarah Flanagan. Destroyed in Tequila system by RHNS forces. * HMLAC "Thaddaeus": Advanced LAC. A 2nd generation LAC carried aboard HMAMC Wayfarer. * HMLAC "Thomas": Advanced LAC. A 2nd generation LAC carried aboard HMAMC Wayfarer. List of starbases * HMSS Hephaestus - Manticore * HMSS Vulcan - Sphinx * HMSS Weyland - Gryphon * HMSS Medusa 1 - Medusa (Basilisk Station) * HMSS T-001, HMSS T-002 - Tequila system * Eroica - Monica * The Wages of Sin - Erewhon * leisure station at the New Hamburg System External links * Honorverse Ships List * Jayne's Intelligence Review: Royal Manticoran Navy * Jayne's Intelligence Review: Havenite Republican Navy